


Gone for Months

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season Nine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Has Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Freaks Out, Drunk Sex, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Past Dean Winchester/Other(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Sam, carrier dean, castiel/other(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been gone for months but that didn't stop Sam from hunting him down and bringing him back to the bunker when Dean seemed to have come down with something.





	Gone for Months

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

After weeks of watching his brother throwing up everything in his stomach, morning after morning and sometimes during the day, it was impossible not to be concerned. Dean was rarely ever sick and the fact that Dean had exhibited signs of being ill for so long had Sam barely concealing his own concern. He told Dean he was going into town to get more healthy food options, clearly Dean needed them, before taking the Impala’s keys and instead going to find Castiel.

It didn’t matter that Castiel was now as human as both Winchesters. If there was anyone who knew Dean better than Sam it was the angel who had put him back together after Hell. The angel who had been gone for months.

When Sam finally found Castiel in an apartment with two men it had only taken one little explanation that Dean had been sick for weeks before the ex-angel was leaving with him. The drive back was punctuated by questions about Dean’s symptoms, if he had seen a doctor, why hadn’t he seen a doctor, was he still at the bunker and why hadn’t Sam came sooner?

Sam could hear the increasing frustration and concern filling Castiel’s voice the less satisfied he was with Sam’s answers or explanations. The glare he’d gotten when Sam had admitted Dean hadn’t been to a doctor made him squirm and shame started to build inside of him.

“I thought it was nothing.” Sam turned the car, “He never gets sick and if Dean gets anything he seems to shrug it off after a few days. The only times he ever throws up alcohol are involved. He’s been off for months but it wasn’t until recently that he started throwing up all of the time.”

“Throwing up every single morning and throughout the day is not normal for a human. Even I know that, Sam.” Castiel stared out the window while his hands twisted on his lap and his shoulders tensed. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“No. The two of you need to sort whatever it is going on with you out. It’s ridiculous.” Sam turned down another road and Castiel could see familiar trees as they neared the bunker. “I _know_ you two had sex the night before you left. Clearly alcohol was involved considering the number of empty bottles and Dean’s inability to at least try to be quiet.”

He ignored Sam’s words, climbed out of the car and waited to be let inside so he could seek Dean out.

The hunter was in the kitchen, a massive sandwich and the most random collection of things in front of him, when Castiel finally found him. “ _Cas_?” Dean swallowed the pickles he’d been snacking on and blinked at Castiel where he stood in front of Dean. “Where did—?”

“Your brother was concerned.” Castiel looked at the spread of food in front of Dean, “Hungry?” his lips quirked and Dean flushed darkly as he touched the plate in front of him. “You must be if you’re throwing everything up every single day. Do neither of you understand that humans have these buildings called  _hospitals_  and they help you get better? Doctors are there for a reason, Dean. Sam says you’ve been off for months and throwing up for _weeks_.”

"I know what’s wrong!” Dean snapped and Castiel watched as he locked his jaw while he turned away. A few seconds passed and Dean released a sigh before turning back to look at Castiel. “I’m pregnant, Cas.” it was soft and Castiel’s eyes flicked down to look at Dean’s stomach. He noticed the shirt was baggier than Dean typically wore and the pants were _not_ a pair of jeans.

They were loose sweats.

“You’re pregnant?” Castiel’s voice was equally soft and wondering as he reached out to place a hand on Dean’s belly. Pushing the shirt in he could feel the round swell Dean was concealing. It was a small wonder this hadn’t happened before. Castiel knew that Dean thoroughly enjoyed sex and after months of being a human Castiel had come to enjoy it as well. After a few seconds his mind flashed to the fuzzy night they’d spent taking turns fucking each other until they couldn’t move, “Is it…?” he trailed off.

It was entirely possible the father was some random man from a bar that Dean had forgotten to have wear protection before they’d fucked.

“It’s yours, Cas.” Dean’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lips and Dean watched his eyes widen as happiness filled Castiel’s features. He hadn’t been an angel when they’d had sex so it couldn’t be a Nephilim which meant angels wouldn’t seek to destroy it. A small mercy. “I haven’t had sex with anyone since.” Dean trailed off, looking away and then finally met his eyes. “I just…it didn’t seem right telling anyone else before you. I didn’t tell Sam but I stopped drinking since I know you’re not supposed to do that…”

“You could have called me.” he murmured and looked up to see Dean’s expression. Pain shot through him. Dean had been the one who had told him the morning after that it might be best if they took a break and Castiel took time to experience being a human on his own. So he’d left, gotten lost in several bottles, stumbled his way through his humanity and spent many nights in the beds of random men he’d let take him home or the beds of the two men who had been his roommates. “I would never leave you to raise a child by yourself.”

He didn’t want to point out that he’d _never_ wanted to leave in the first place and that Dean _not_ calling him hurt even more. He didn’t want to point out that he’d drowned the pain of his loss in alcohol and meaningless sex with strangers.

Part of him was embarrassed by falling so far but the other part, the newly human part, pointed out that mistakes were human and he’d been experiencing humanity just like Dean had told him to.

“And you never wanted to leave in the first place, I know.” Dean shifted on his feet, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for every fucked-up thing that has happened since you became human. I’m…I’m not a good person, Cas, and I keep fucking up. I just…I needed time after…after what happened.”

“Dean.” Castiel knew that Dean recognized the tone he was using and he could see Dean visibly shove his pride back. Deep down he knew that Dean would never want him gone completely. He remembered every single one of Dean’s prayers, how the hunter’s soul had flashed in pain at his long absences and the way Dean couldn’t meet his eyes when he’d told him to go.

Castiel didn’t quite know that every single time he had left that it had felt a little like abandonment to Dean and that Dean had wondered if that was the last time he’d see him.

“Stay.” the word was out before Dean had consciously thought to utter it. “Fuck…this is stupid. This whole fucking thing is stupid and there is plenty of space in my room or anywhere in the bunker if you want. Stay, Cas. You never should have had to leave.”

A small smile tugged at Castiel’s lips and he leaned forward to press his lips against Dean’s softly. “Of course. I never want to leave.” It shouldn’t be easy to forgive Dean like this. He _should_ make Dean earn his forgiveness. Dean should be working to make it up to him. Castiel had watched Dean cling to anger for months at the smallest slight but Castiel couldn’t.

He couldn’t do that with Dean.

Fingers moved up, dug into the soft material of his t-shirt, to jerk him closer so Dean could deepen the kiss. When Castiel pulled back it was to see darkened green eyes staring at him with obvious interest, “My…our room?” Dean asked and watched as Castiel didn’t think before nodding.

Castiel paused.

“What about your food? I don’t think it is healthy not to maintain your nutrition for both yourself and our child.”

Dean grinned, “I’ll put it in the fridge and we can eat later. I want something else right now and it isn’t that stupid toy I hid in my room or some random person from a bar.” Dean stepped away and quickly dealt with all the food before grabbing onto Castiel. “Come on.”

The whole way through the bunker it was impossible to keep the grin off his face and Castiel found himself getting lost in the thought of finally having a permanent home. A home with a family and safety. One with love.

It left a warm feeling inside him, a feeling that swelled, as he reached out and dragged Dean in for another kiss. Teasing and slow until they had to break for air.

Maybe…maybe being a human wouldn’t be awful?

“Room.” Dean walked faster and the second they got inside the room they were tugging clothing off, dropping it to the floor in a pile, until they made it to the bed. He barely got to look at the plump swell of Dean’s stomach from their developing child. “Top drawer.” Dean nodded towards where the lube was as he moved to the middle of the bed, waited for Castiel, with a lustful expression on his face the entire time.

But instead of immediately setting to work opening Dean up Castiel pressed him down, trailed kisses across his bare chest, up Dean’s offered neck and grinned against the shell of Dean’s ear. He let his hands trail over Dean as he moved back, watched the light flush on Dean’s cheeks, as he continued a path down, ghosting over the small swell of Dean’s belly with his lips and paused to admire it, before he continued down until he reached Dean’s cock.

With hooded eyes Castiel paused above Dean’s cock and gripping it he swallowed it down, humming, until Dean’s fingers knotted in the sheets. Dean keened at the feeling of Castiel’ warm, wet mouth.

“Fuck, Cas. Going to make me come before getting to the main event? I wanna fuck you after.” he started to buck up into wet heat, despite the comment, but Castiel’s hands held Dean’s hips down as he bobbed up the length of Dean, teasing with his tongue when he reached the head, before going back down. “Dammit oh fu—”

Dean’s throat worked and he moaned as Castiel pulled off with a pop, “Not yet. I want you to come when I’m inside of you and then you can _fuck me_ when I’m finished.” Dean released a strangled sound at his words and Castiel mentally smirked. He’d learned quite a bit about sex and what humans liked since he’d been kicked out months ago. But Castiel wasn’t going to tell Dean that. It didn’t matter who he’d fucked or been fucked by over the past four months because they were not Dean and Dean was the one he was truly interested in.

He reached for the lube, poured some out, before he shifted Dean’s legs so he could get at Dean’s pink hole.

It was slow, teasing and Dean clenched tight around Castiel’s moving fingers as Castiel loosened Dean’s hole. With his fingers moving, crooking and scissoring, Dean shoved himself into them and released beautifully sinful sounds. Castiel could feel how Dean’s body tightened around Castiel’s fingers and he could hear Dean’s breathing hitching as Castiel pressed right against his prostate.

“There oh there there there please yes.” Dean’s legs widened and Dean twisted at the feeling of pleasure building in him. Castiel knew from experience that it would feel hot and bright, flaring out and warming Dean’s body, as Castiel leaned forward to lick up the length of Dean’s cock before using his other hand to stave off Dean’s orgasm. “Close so fucking close…fuck, Cas, please  _fuck me_.”

"Not going to fuck you.” Castiel’s voice was low as his fingers pulled out, he slicked himself up, before slowly guiding himself inside. “I want to make love. I’ve never made love before.”

Every single encounter since the first one, since he’d lost his virginity, had been hard and rough and dirty fucks purely for pleasure or comfort. He’d yet to make love and he wanted to do that, after months away and countless one-night-stands, with Dean who was pregnant with their child.

He leaned up and pressed their lips together, edging forward, until he was buried to the hilt with a pleased groan. “Move.” Dean clenched down, locked his legs to draw Castiel deeper, as Castiel stared at his face.

It was a slow rolling of hips, soft gasps and low moans, as they moved together. Castiel focused on pressing soft kisses and lingering touches on every inch of Dean within his reach until his hunter was a whining mess under him.

Occasionally his hands touched Dean’s baby bump, mentally marveling at the growing life, as his hips kept rocking forward.

“I love you.” he pressed his lips to Dean’s racing pulse, “I’ll always love you.” another kiss, “You’re so good and bright.” he moved a little quicker as Dean gripped at him and pushed into his thrusts with breathy, wrecked sounding moans.

It was a slow and torturous pace until Castiel finally reached between them so he could stroke Dean to orgasm, lazily moving his hips, until Dean came with a silent cry between them. His body went limp under Castiel, cheeks flushed and pleasure leaving him gasping, while Castiel kept moving until his own orgasm had him stilling.

Dean reached up, threaded his fingers through dark hair, to drag Castiel down into another kiss as they lay there still locked together with absolutely no space between them. “Love you too, Cas.” Dean grinned. Somehow it was easier with Castiel and Dean wasn’t going to question it.

They stayed there, tangled together and kissing, breathing the same air and waiting until Dean had recovered enough for a second round. Castiel lazily teased his cock, stroking up and down, until he could feel Dean hardening and moaning softly as his hips rocked forward.

Castiel felt the way Dean was trying to thrust into his hand, still moaning and gasping, until Castiel moved his hand. “You’re so beautiful.” Castiel kissed him slowly, let Dean’s tongue push into his mouth and tease before they broke for air. “Is there a position that would be easier for you with…?”

He trailed off and took in Dean’s round belly trying to decide. Dean looked at him, “On your knees in the middle of the bed.” He finally spoke and Castiel pulled away, soft cock slipping from Dean’s hole.

Dean moved out of the way and Castiel settled himself in the middle of the bed. He had a very good idea of the position Dean wanted and effortlessly positioned himself. Castiel braced his legs apart, knees pressing hard into the mattress, while he lowered his upper body so his cheek was pressed against the sheets.

He’d heard it commonly referred to as ‘head down and ass up’.

“That’s great, Cas. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Lube wet fingers rubbed over the tight pucker of his hole, teasing and caressing instead of shoving in immediately like he was used to, before Dean slowly started to work one inside. Castiel relaxed and focused on the sensation of Dean fingering him open.

The first few touches were hesitant until Dean seemed to realize Castiel wasn’t having problems and then he was pumping several fingers inside of Castiel. Each brush of Dean’s fingers against his prostate had Castiel moaning, ass clenching, as his cock hardened and his cheeks flushed.

He’d come to really enjoy being fucked and what he vaguely remembered of Dean his hunter was very good at topping. Several nights he’d imagined it was Dean pounding into him from behind instead of some nameless man from a bar or one of his roommates interested in a rough fuck.

Castiel also didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant. His body wasn’t capable of it like Dean’s was and that meant he could feel Dean without a condom between them.

“Fuck, Cas, you look so good like this.”

Warmth rushed through him at the compliment as Dean’s fingers slipped from his loosened hole. He could hear Dean stroking himself before Dean paused.

“Uh, Cas? Can you…?”

“No.” Castiel glanced back to take in Dean’s flushed cheeks, darkened eyes and Dean’s hand resting absently on the swell of his belly. “I can’t. You don’t need a condom.”

Castiel shifted in position, bowing his back more and offering up his ass, as Dean shifted forward and the blunt, round head of Dean’s cock pushed against his hole. It popped past Castiel’s rim and started to sink inside while spreading his ass wide open.

His eyes hooded, his lips parted as he panted and Castiel’s fingers curled in the sheets. It had been a few days since he’d bottomed and he’d missed the feeling in that short time. He missed feeling full and the weight of hands on his hips.

As though hearing his thoughts Dean’s hands settled on his hips, fingers digging into the flesh there where faded bruises had been only that morning. Dean started to fuck forward in short thrusts that steadily filled him up until Dean’s balls pressed up against his ass.

“Holy shit, Cas. You’re so fucking _tight_ and _warm_.” Dean’s breathing was ragged and Castiel could hear the lust in his tone. The fingers at his hips tightened as Dean rolled his hips back until the tip of his cock stayed in and then Dean fucked forward.

Castiel groaned lowly, ass clenching, as Dean gave six slow and easy thrusts into him. “ _Ohhhh_.” Two of them nailed his prostate and pleasure warmed his gut. “Dean Dean please.”

“I got you, Cas, I got you.” Dean’s voice was rough as he fucked into Castiel, the slap of skin striking skin filled the room along with the creak of Dean’s mattress. “So good. Fuck, Cas, I’ve thought about this. Missed you.”

Slowly Dean’s pace increased as he fucked forward, rapidly pumping his hips and pulling Castiel back into each forward thrust Several times Castiel could feel Dean’s bump against him when Dean shoved deep.

Castiel moaned and panted, letting himself get lost to the pleasure of a good fuck with someone he cared about, as he felt Dean’s balls smacking against him and Dean’s thick cock repeatedly pushing deep.

“Ohhh ohhh Dean please please please.” He could feel his orgasm building, could feel it tightening in his gut and warming every single inch of him, as Dean’s hand reached down and curled around him.

It didn’t seem to take much. Dean jerked him off as he kept fucking and Castiel came with a choked cry of Dean’s name, body wanting to go limp on the sheets, as he stayed in position while Dean focused once more on pounding into him.

A whine escaped as Castiel’s oversensitive body swayed and each brush of Dean against his prostate had Castiel shuddering. Then Dean slammed balls deep, groaning in pleasure, as he came and his hips jerked forward a few times.

“Fuck.” Dean panted, “Fuck, Cas. I needed that.” He pulled out and Castiel could feel come leaking out, trailing down to his balls, as his hole clenched at the feeling of being empty. “Been going a bit out of my mind.”

Dean ended up sprawled out next to him, cheeks flushed and a sated little grin on his handsome face. Castiel laid down and reached over to curl an arm around him. With Dean pressed up against him, warm and pliant, Castiel’s eyes hooded in exhaustion. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips and sighed as he laid back down.

“I needed it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought you all might like something a little lighter after that last prompt fill! Hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
